


Soiton päässä

by jessepirpana



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dick Pics, Family Dinners, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Suomi | Finnish, actually it's just a recording, written moaning
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker





	Soiton päässä

_“mulla on ikävä sua_ 😔💙 _”_ , luki Jayn lähettämän snäpin kuvatekstinä. Jay istui lattialla peilin edessä poseeraten kameralle. Nuorempi oli ristinyt jalkansa toistensa yli nätisti. Cole tarkasteli kuvaa hetken äärimmäisen kiinnostuneena ja oli aikeissa vastata jotakin mutta kuuli yskähdyksen vierestään. 

“Cole, kulta. Laittaisitko sen puhelimen pois?” 

“Ai, anteeksi…”, Cole vastasi tädilleen, joka katsoi häntä vaativasti pöydän toiselta puolelta. Hän oli tullut isänsä luokse viikonlopuksi, sillä heillä oli jonkinnäköinen perhetapaaminen. Cole vihasi sukujuhlia, koska niissä piti aina olla hirvittävän asiallinen ja edustava sekä piti puhua niin monelle ihmiselle, keistä hän ei välittänyt juurikaan. Hän hymyili pahoittelevasti ja työnsi puhelimensa taskuun. Häntä inhotti jättää vastaamatta Jaylle, sillä tuo saattoi ottaa siitä itseensä. 

“Mitä siellä puhelimessa on niin kiinnostavaa, että se vie sinun huomiosi muualle?” Lou kysyi pojaltaan. Cole katsoi isäänsä silminnähden hämmentyneenä kysymyksestä.

“Ei mitään, työjuttuja vaan. Mua ehkä saatetaan tarvita tuuraamaan yhtä sairasta työntekijää, joten siksi vilkuilen tuota niin usein”, Cole vastasi hymyillen. Aivan täyttä paskaahan hän puhui, mutta hän ei voinut kertoa totuuttakaan. Seurapiiri-ihmiset tuskin arvostaisivat vastaukseksi sitä, että poikaystävä lähettelee sopimattomia kuvia ajankulukseen. Isä kuitenkin näytti tyytyvän vastaukseen ja jatkoi muiden kanssa keskustelua. 

“Tosiaan, Cole. Mitä sä nyt teitkään työksesi?” joku sukulaisista alkoi tiedustella. 

“Päätoimisestihan mä opiskelen, mutta teen välillä vuoroja varastoapulaisena…”, Colen lause keskeytyi, kun hän tunsi puhelimensa tärinän taskussaan. “...lähikaupassa…” Cole joutui liu’uttamaan puhelimensa esiin ja avaamaan sen vaivihkaa. _Uusi snap käyttäjältä Jay_ 😘. Cole laski äänenvoimakkuuden sekä näytön kirkkauden varmuuden varalta nollaan, ettei mikään pääsisi vahingossakaan yllättämään häntä.

_”oisitpa täällä... “_ , kuva, jossa Jay oli nostanut paidanhelmaa ylemmäs paljastaen Jayn lantion seudun. Cole otti nopeasti kuvan katosta ja kirjoitti kuvatekstin. 

“hei rakas, et viittis just nyt? sä et voi olla noin kiimanen taas…”, Cole vastasi toiselle nopeasti. Hän laski puhelimen pöydälle lautasensa viereen. Cole koetti keskittyä syömiseen ja keskusteluun aivan normaalisti. Muut pöydässä istuvat eivät tuntuneet kiinnittävän Coleen enää niin paljoa huomiota, joten Colelle jäi aikaa keskittyä muihin asioihin. Hän seurasi muiden keskustelua puolella korvalla, välillä tarkkaillen puhelinta. Jälleen uusi viesti.

_”ai en vai_ 😉" Dick pic, yllättävää. Cole vei puhelimen takaisin pöydän alle. Jay lähetti vanhemmalle videonkin. Cole vilkaisi ympärilleen, ettei kukaan vain katsonut ja avasi videon lievästi kauhuissaan. _”silläkin on ikävä sua… ja sitä kuinka sä kosket…_ ”. Videolla nuorempi kosketteli itseään rauhalliseen tahtiin. Colen kasvoille nousi selvä punoitus mutta hän ei halunnut antaa sen näkyä.

“lopeta hyvän sään aikaan”, Cole pyysi viestissään lievän uhkaavaan sävyyn. Jayn tapa saada hänet kiihottumaan oli äärimmäisen rivo. Nuoremmalla oli aivan naurettavasti pokkaa tehdä tuo temppu, varsinkin nyt kun Jay tiesi Colen olevan perheensä kanssa. Cole oli aikeissa sammuttaa puhelimensa kokonaan, mutta Jay kerkesi soittaa hänelle ennen sitä. Videopuhelu, tästä ei tulisi mitään.

“Cole, viimeisen kerran”, Lou pyysi jälleen. 

“Sori, se on töistä. Mun on pakko ottaa tää… Voinko poistua?” Cole panikoi. Isä huokaisi mutta antoi Colelle luvan mennä. Cole mutisi kiitoksen ja livahti pöydästä käytävään. Mies tarkisti, ettei ketään ollut lähettyvillä ja vastasi puheluun.

“Jay, sä et vittu voi olla tosissasi”, Cole sähähti ensitöikseen. Hän katsoi Jayta, joka leikki itsellään äärimmäisen kiusaavan oloisesti.

_“Olen… tosissani… mm…”_ , Jay henkäisi vastaukseksi. Cole hieraisi kasvojaan ja tuijotti näyttöä epäuskoisena. 

“Sä tiedät, varsin hyvin, että mä en voi auttaa sua nyt. Mulla on tässä vähän muita juttuja, jotka pitää hoitaa”, Cole yritti selittää mutta turhaan. Jay näytti niin epätoivoisen kiimaiselta, että Colea aivan heikotti. 

” _M_ _ikset sä hoitelis mua?_ ” Kaiuttimesta kantautui aneleva huokaus. Colen teki mieli painaa punaista, ennen kuin nuoremman touhu riistäytyisi aivan kokonaan käsistä. 

“Jay, vedä käteen.”

_“Koko ajanhan… mä…_ ”, nuori mumisi. _“... säkin toki voisit.”_ Cole kuunteli toisen huokailua huultaan purren. Ehdotus kuulosti kieltämättä hyvältä mutta hän ei voinut helpottaa tilannetta nyt millään tavalla. Jayn käytös oli herättänyt hänenkin halunsa. Colen oli vain annettava Jayn olla ja palattava takaisin ruokapöytään. Hän kuunteli ruokailuhuoneesta kuuluvaa puheensorinaa ja onnellista naurua, häntä kaivattiin sinne takaisin. 

“Mun on pakko mennä”, Cole sanoi hiljaa. “Sua ois kiva katsoa ja kuunnella, mutta mä en mitenkään nyt voi…”

_”Entä myöhemmin? Sulla on… koko ilta aikaa olla… keskenäs…”_ , Jay ehdotteli. 

“Ai puhelinseksiä meinasit?” Cole kyseenalaisti toisen jälleen. Toisesta päästä kantautui vaimea, myöntävä äännähdys. “Katotaan.”

_”Mä en jaksa pidätellä niin kauaa”,_ Jay valitti hengästyneenä. 

“Ei ole mun ongelma. Itse tämän aloitit”, Cole tiuskaisi. Hän ei halunnut aloittaa riitaa mutta hänen pinnansa alkoi vähitellen kiristyä. 

_”Sä kuulostat siltä- äh.. et tarvisit helpotusta. Mikä sul nyt on?”_

“Jay, ihan oikeesti. Mun on mentävä, mua odotetaan. Jutellaan tästä myöhemmin, jooko?”

” _M_ _-mhh… joo, okei… oot rakas..”_ , Jay hengitti tiheästi ennen puhelun katkeamista. Cole huokaisi turhautuneena, sammutti puhelimestaan virran ja työnsi sen syvälle taskuunsa. Hän ei halunnut Jayn enää häiritsevän häntä, sillä Cole koetti keskittyä perheeseensä. Cole oli täällä aivan heitä varten, vaikka hän ei ollut oikein tuttu kenenkään kanssa. Mies palasi takaisin pöydän ääreen hymyillen väkinäisesti.

“Sepä oli pitkä puhelu. Pitääkö sun lähteä?” isän veli kysyi häneltä. Cole pudisti nopeasti päätään.

“Ei onneksi. Piti selvittää vaan muiden työntekijöiden saatavuus, siksi siinä meni niin pitkään. Olen vuoropäällikkö ja se on vähän niinkun mun homma saada työntekijöitä tuuraamaan toisiaan”, Cole vastasi naurahtaen. Valehtelu sujui tänään vaivatta. Hän oli siinä yllättävän hyvä muutenkin, sillä isälle oli aina joutunut vähän valehtelemaan menemisistään ja tekemisistään. Keskustelu jatkui kiivaana ja aiheet vaihtuivat vähän turhankin nopeasti. Välillä Coleltakin kysyttiin asioita, joihin hän hyvin vähäsanaisesti vastasi. Rupattelu oli kuitenkin ihan mukavaa ja sillä sai ajatukset muualle hetkeksi.

\---

“Auttaisitko astioiden kanssa?” Lou pyysi Colea, kun hän oli jo aikeissa poistua huoneeseensa. “Tiedän, että haluat jo nukkumaan mutta en haluaisi hoitaa kaikkea yksin.” Sukulaisten illallinen oli saatettu onnistuneesti päätökseen ja osa vieraista oli lähtenyt hetkeä aiemmin koteihinsa. Cole ja Lou olivat jääneet keittiöön siivoilemaan, kun Loun veli perheineen oli mennyt jo nukkumaan. 

“Joo, toki. Ei siinä mitään”, Cole vastasi vähän väsyneesti. Onneksi vieraat olivat osanneet hoitaa suurimman osan astioista itse takaisin keittiöön, joten heille kahdelle ei jäänyt paljon hommaa. 

“Meillähän oli ihan mukava ilta, vai mitä sanot?” Lou koetti pitää keskustelua yllä. Cole keräsi muutamia lautasia ja laseja pöydältä käsivarsilleen ja livahti keittiöön. Hän laski lautaset tiskialtaaseen ja täytti altaan vedellä. Mies aloitti tiskaamisen ollakseen enemmän avuksi.

“Jep, ihan kivaa oli”, Cole sanoi haluamatta jatkaa jutustelua. Lou seurasi häntä tiskialtaan luo ja laski astioita veteen. “Oli ihan mukava tavata kaikki taas pitkästä aikaa…”

“Olen aivan samaa mieltä kanssasi. Näitä sukutapaamisia ei olekaan järjestetty sitten…”, Lou vaikeni siirtäen katseensa alas. Cole tunsi vihlaisun sydämessään. Aihe oli isälle edelleenkin todella arka. 

“Isä…”

“Tiedän, anteeksi”, Lou rykäisi ja räpytteli silmiään estääkseen kyynelten ilmestymisen. “Miten sulla ja Jaylla menee?” Lou vaihtoi sujuvasti puheenaihetta. Cole joutui huokaisemaan.

“Tässä on ollut vähän kaikkea taas… en jaksa avata sitä nyt sen enempää”, hän mutisi ja jatkoi astioiden tiskaamista. Lautasten kolina metallista altaanreunaa vasten kumisi muuten niin hiljaisessa keittiössä.

“Liittyikö se päivällinen puhelu…”

“Joo… Sitähän se… Ei se oo mitään vakavaa, ei meillä oo mitään hätää”, Cole vakuutti. 

“Miksi sitten näytät tuolta? Sinua huolettaa jokin, tiedän sen.” Isä oli ollut aina hyvä lukemaan tunteita, vaikka mies oli ollut muuten hyvin etäinen. Cole laittoi tiskiharjan lavuaarin reunalle ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän nojasi käsillään työtason reunaan ja katsoi lattiaan. 

“Mulla hajoaa pää, kun Jay ei pysty olemaan pienintäkään hetkeä yksin. Tänne tuleminen on vähän kuin pako arjesta. Saan olla rauhassa ja… niin. Tai sain olla ennen tuota aiempaa.”

“Sillä on vain ikävä. Olettehan te olleet yhdessäkin jo vaikka kuinka pitkään. Lukiosta asti”, Lou tokaisi. Colea ihmetytti suuresti se, että isää oikeasti kiinnosti. 

“Se siinä just onkin. Me ei olla oltu erossa toisistamme hirvittävän pitkiä aikoja kerralla. Oman kämpän hankkimisen jälkeen ollaan oltu liimattuina toisiimme. Luostarissa molemmilla oli omat huoneet ja yksityisyyttä mutta siinä kaksiossa käy elämä ahtaaksi.”

“Puhu Jayn kanssa. Minä uskon, että se poika ymmärtää.” Cole naurahti kevyesti.

“Näitä ei puhumalla yleensä olla ratkaistu”, hän mutisi hiljaa. Isä katsoi poikaansa hymyillen.

“No, tapansa kullakin. Onhan sekin osa parisuhdetta”, Lou vastasi ymmärtäen. He eivät olleet koskaan puhuneet näin syväluotaavasti mistään, seksistä varsinkaan, ja isän rento asenne tulikin Colelle vähän yllätyksenä. Cole rohkaistui puhumaan enemmänkin, vaikka oli alussa ollut epäröivä asian suhteen. Hän huokaisi ja katsoi isäänsä. 

“Jaylle se tuntuu olevan aika helvetin iso osa… Mä pärjäisin vähemmälläkin, mutta tuntuu ettei sille riitä mikään. Päivälläkin Jay… joo. Ei ollut mikään työpuhelu se. Välillä mä en vaan ymmärrä sitä jätkää. On mullakin tarpeita, jotka pitää täyttää mutta…” Lou veti poikansa halaukseen. Cole laski päänsä isänsä olkaa vasten rutisti toista tiukasti. Isän läheisyys lohdutti. 

“Kuule, poika. Sinä olet aikuinen mies jo, ja niin on Jaykin. Te pystytte keskustelemaan tästä ja kaikesta muustakin asiallisesti ja aikuismaisesti. Soita sille tai laita viestiä. Kerro sille, mikä mättää. Ei asiat ratkea muuten kuin puhumalla”, Lou valisti poikaansa. Cole nyökytteli ymmärtävästi ja päästi isästään irti. Hän hymyili pienesti. “Mene, saan hoidettua kaiken loppuun itse.”

“Kiitti, isä”, Cole hymähti ja Lou vilkaisi häntä hyväntahtoisesti. Cole käveli nopeasti rappuset ylös yläkertaan ja siitä suoraan omaan huoneeseensa. 

Cole avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja kipaisi sisään. Hän koetti olla mahdollisimman hiljaa, sillä viereisessä vierashuoneessa oli ihmisiä nukkumassa. Hän riisui paitansa tuolinsa selkänojalle ja kävi vetämässä verhot ikkunan eteen. Mies heittäytyi sängylleen ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän kytki virrat päälle jääden odottamaan puhelimen heräämistä. Näyttöön syttyikin nopeasti valo. Cole avasi lukituksen ja huomasi yläpalkin olevan täynnä ilmoituksia Jaylta. Kuvia, viestejä, muutama videokin oli eksynyt joukkoon. Kaikki näistä eri keskustelukanavissa, osa snäpissä ja osa ihan viesteillä. Colea kauhistutti enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, sillä hän ei olisi uskonut Jayn olevan niin uskomattoman epätoivoinen. Hän ei tiennyt, missä sovelluksessa olisi vähiten häiritsevää kuvamateriaalia, joten hän päätyi avaamaan ensin Snapchatin. 

_”tuu kotiiiin. tarviin sua”_

_”rakas pliis, vastaa”_

_”Coleee”_

Cole naputteli ruutua hetken aikaa, jotta sai yksittäiset kuvat katoamaan pysyvästi. Sisältö kuvissa ei ollut mitenkään erityistä, vain Jay puolialasti sängyllä makaamassa ja kiusaamassa itseään. Kuvissa Jay veti käteen tai poseerasi viekoittelevasti. Cole huomasi hengityksensä tihentyneen ja sykkeensä nousseen. Toki syke ei ollut ainoa asia, mikä Colella oli noussut. Mies kääntyi selälleen ja huokaisi. Hän ei olisi halunnut kiihottua parista typerästä kuvasta mutta hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Jay näytti niin seksikkäältä ollessaan noin älyttömän kiimainen ja tarvitseva.

Cole kävi muutkin ilmoitukset nopeasti läpi, ja muissakin sovelluksissa odotti samanlainen vastaanotto. Hän avasi muutaman lyhyen videon, joissa Jay kuvasi itseään masturboimassa leluillaan. Videot eivät ainakaan helpottaneet hänen olotilaansa millään tavalla. Cole koetti olla piittaamatta puolikovasta seisokistaan. Hän avasi viimeisetkin viestit ja huomasi kymmenen minuutin ääniraidan saatetekstinään _”vähän jotain pientä kivaa iltaasi ;)”_. Miestä epäilytti äänitteen sisältö suuresti, joten hän etsi kuulokkeensa ja kytki ne kiinni. Cole empi hetken, ennen kuin painoi playta. 

” _Vedä käteen… just joo… tiedän, et sä haluaisit olla-ah_ _~... näkemässä kun, mm… runkkaan…”_ Colen kasvoja alkoi yllättäen kuumottaa, koska hän oli tajunnut äänitteen käyttötarkoituksen. _”Mitä jos sä… vetäisit käteen?”_

Cole laski puhelimen näyttö alaspäin sängylle ja jätti äänitteen pyörimään taustalle. Oli kai pakko totella nuorempaa. Hän oli kovana muutenkin, joten Jayn äänelle masturboiminen kuulosti houkuttelevalta. 

“Vitun Jay…”, hän mutisi itselleen laskiessaan housujaan. Colea hävetti maata yksinään pimeässä huoneessa tekemässä syntisiä asioita, varsinkin nyt, kun talossa oli hänen lisäkseen muitakin. Cole sipaisi kaluaan hieman ennen sen ottamista kokonaan käteensä. Tuntui typerältä alentua tällaiseen mutta hän koetti vain nauttia hetkestä.

_”a-ahh... mm…h-hhah… aah_ _~, Co-le…”_ , Jay äänteli hiljaa ja hitaasti. Cole pystyi erottamaan vibraattorin tasaisen huminan taustalla, eikä hän yllättynyt toisen välinevalinnasta millään tasolla. Jayn mukaan se oli lähimpänä “oikeaa tavaraa”, tarkoittaen sillä Colea itseään. 

_”just noin… mmmmh… älä lopeta...”_ , nuori mumisi rauhallisesti. Cole kuvitteli Jayn ratsastavan hänen päällään. Toinen piti siitä asennosta suuresti, koska se antoi hänelle enemmän valtaa ja samalla Jay määritti itse tahdin. Cole äännähti vaimeasti. Oli jotenkin äärimmäisen kiihottavaa vain kuunnella Jayn hengitystä ja ääntelyä ilman, että pystyi näkemään mitä toinen teki itselleen. Cole koetti jäljitellä Jayn tiukkuutta nyrkkinsä puristuksella ja onnistui siinä kohtalaisen hyvin. Hän muisti varsin hyvin, miltä Jay tuntui, kun Cole oli hänen sisällään. Se tiukkuus oli tullut vuosien saatossa hyvinkin tutuksi. 

_”Cole.. Cole-... ah…hah…”_ Jayn voihkina oli välillä matalampaa ja välillä korkeampaa. Mies nautti suuresti toisen laajasta äänialasta. Äänen korkeudella Jay ilmaisi hyvää oloaan ja nautintoa. Mitä korkeampi ääni oli, sen paremmalta kaikki tuntui. 

“Nnh… Jay… a-ah…”, Cole äännähti tukahtuneesti. Jay ei hänen harmikseen ollut kuulemassa hänen äännähdyksiään. Mies sulki silmänsä ja antautui mielikuvilleen kokonaan. Jayn hento vikinä kaikui miehen korvissa. Cole huokaili samaan tahtiin vetojensa kanssa. Hän ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä itsensä kanssa, vaikka hän olikin melkein lähellä laukeamista. Cole koetti pitkittää nautintoaan niin kauan kuin vain suinkin pystyi, vaan helppoa se ei ollut. Jayn huokailu kävi kovemmaksi vähitellen. 

_”Mä- mä oon sun pikkuhuora… mmH AH, oon sun… oon sun.. ha-aa~ah... oonsunoonsun oonsun… kokonaan sun…”_ , Jay hoki nopeasti vetäen henkeä sanojen välissä. Todellakin Jay oli Colen, kokonaan hänen. Nuori oli onneksi uskonut sen hyvällä ja ottanut roolin vastaan äärimmäisen mielellään. Cole veti syvään henkeä ja puri huultaan. Tuntui vitun hyvältä kuulla Jayn suusta nuo sanat. Välillä Jaylle sai puhua todella rumasti ja toinen nautti siitä aivan suunnattomasti. 

_”Cole, Cole, Cole… ah~ mmh… vittuu… ha-ah…”_ , Jayn ininä kävi vähitellen kimeämmäksi ja vaativammaksi. _”mh, hm, ah.. nnggh… Colee~...”_ , Jay veti henkeä terävästi ja huohotti raskaasti. Nuoren hengitys oli muuttunut tiheäksi ja katkonaiseksi, sekä sanoista oli tullut epäselviä äännähdyksiä. Jay oli todella lähellä kaikesta päätellen, eikä Colekaan kestäisi enää kauaa. _”... hah, a-ah… Cole. Cole… ä-lä... älälopeta, haahh...mmm… ha… ah… ah hnng… vit-...mm-MM… mä- mä..”_ , Jay henkäisi kuuluvasti pari kertaa ja hänen äänensä särkyi kokonaan. Nuoren suusta kuului enää korkeita yksittäisiä äännähdyksiä ja muminaa. Jay oli lauennut.

Cole pystyi melkein tuntemaan Jayn supistelevan hänen ympärillään orgasmin krampatessa nuoren koko kehoa. Mielikuva riitti Colen viemään itsensä rajan yli. Hän ei pystynyt pitämään itseään enää hiljaisena, vaan mies joutui voihkaisemaan useita kertoja. Hän laukesi voimalla ja tajunta sumentui aivan kokonaan. Cole kuuli korvissaan vain Jayn raskaan hengityksen nauhalta ja oman verensä kohinan. Cole puristi silmiään kiinni ja antoi hyvän olon ravistella häntä hetken aikaa. Hän toivoi, ettei kukaan ollut lähelläkään kuulemassa hänen siveetöntä ääntelyään. Sitä keskustelua hän ei ollut valmis käymään kenenkään kanssa. Toki Lou oli joutunut joskus siihen kiusalliseen tilanteeseen, missä Cole oli tutkiskellut itseään ja jäänyt siitä kiinni. Isä oli ymmärtänyt sen, mutta hävettänythän se oli aina. Vielä enemmän se hävettäisi aikuisiällä, koska Cole luuli päässeen kiimaisista teinipojan kuvitelmista eroon. Hän oli kuitenkin pahasti väärässä, koska hänen mielikuvituksensa oli ihan yhtä vilkas nyt, kuin mitä se oli silloin. Ja ellei olisi, Cole ei olisi vetänyt käteen pelkälle ääniraidalle.

Cole tasasi hengitystään kattoon tuijottaen. Hän ei ollut saanut noin hyvää orgasmia pitkään aikaan ja olo oli siksi vähän epätodellinen. Jayn ääni oli hiljennyt aikaa sitten, joten Cole otti kuulokkeet pois korvistaan. Hän heitti ne puolihuolimattomasti johonkin sängylle ja etsi käsiinsä puhelimensa. Jaylta ei ollut tullut enää uusia viestejä. Ilmeisesti tuo oli nukahtanut äänitteen lähettämisen jälkeen, olihan kello jo yllättävän paljon. Cole avasi heidän keskustelunsa ja päätti tehdä jotain typerää. Hän otti nopeasti kuvan siemennesteen peittämästä vatsastaan. Yleensä hän ei ottanut saati sitten lähettänyt vastaavanlaisia kuvia mutta tänään hän teki poikkeuksen. Cole luotti siihen, että keskustelu pysyisi heidän kahden välisenä. 

“ootko nyt tyytyväinen?” Cole kirjoitti kuvatekstiksi. Enempää ajattelematta hän lähetti viestin, ja todennäköisesti hän tulisi katumaan sitä vielä jälkeenpäin. Nuori oli provosoinut häntä koko illan, joten oli vain loogista antaa samalla mitalla takaisin. Cole sulki näytön ja laski laitteen käsistään. Hän hipaisi sormillaan vaaleaa lammikkoa vatsalihastensa päällä. Cole huokaisi ja nousi istualleen, hänen pitäisi mennä suihkuun ja nukkumaan. Aamulla hänen olisi hyvä olla ajokunnossa, sillä hän lähtisi kotiin. Ei Jayn takia, vaan ihan muutenkin. Hän oli sanonut Loulle, ettei viipyisi paria yötä kauempaa, koska hänellä oli muuta tekemistä. “Töitä ja muuta sellaista.” Jay oli se muu sellainen. Tämänkin päiväisestä päätellen häntä odottaisi kotona todennäköisimmin alaston Jay, valmiina otettavaksi ihan missä tahansa.

Puhelin värähti sängyllä ja näyttöön syttyi valo. Jay ei ollut sittenkään mennyt nukkumaan. Cole katsoi viestin enemmän kuin mielellään, vaikka hän vähän pelkäsikin sen sisältöä.

_”näyttää hyvältä… mutta näyttäis vielä paremmalta mun päällä tai sisällä…”_ Nuoremman panetus ei ottanut ilmeisesti laantuakseen tai sitten tuo halusi muuten vaan sekstata Colen kanssa. 

“kolmetoista tuntia.”

_”mä odotan.”_


End file.
